


Sick of Singing

by Just_a_single_pringle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lance siickfic, PLANCE????, Sickfic, YOU AREMY SUNSHINE, get ready for your flesh to be warmed, i may or may not be self projecting but dont worry my therapist says i wont die yet, lance sings, pidge sickfic, pidge sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_single_pringle/pseuds/Just_a_single_pringle
Summary: Lance gets sick...Pidge sings...And Hunk Ships..this fic is free of Allurance
Relationships: THis warms my meaty insides, platonic plance i suppose - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sick of Singing

Lance was sick. And Pidge was worried. They couldn't use the pods, there was no safe medicine. Which meant Lance was going to have to power through it. And oddly enough Pidge was always by his side. She made Hunk swear not to mention it because she would never hear the end of it. Keith would beg to differ seeing as Lance still rejected their "bonding" moment.  
At first, he was getting better and wasn't sleeping as much and wondered why he never saw Pidge because she would duck out of the room as soon as he was awake. But then his fever took a turn for the worst. Pidge ordered Hunk to get freezing cold water and lots of rags while Keith went to get the thermometer and Shiro stood there worrying. Allura was nowhere to be found and for now, that was a good thing. And Coran, he was trying to make some sort of soup that Hunk would probably either insult or burn. And Lance was delirious.  
At first, it was just annoying but then Pidge grew concerned when the blue paladin, their sharpshooter started calling out for his mama. Pidge shooed everyone out of the room fully knowing that they were probably going to stay outside his room waiting for her. Besides Coran, she was essentially the doctor of the team though she insisted a computer virus was way different than an actual parasitical virus.  
"Mama?!" 

Pidge looked down at his sweat and tear-stained face while she put on the new cloth. He used to talk to her about his big family a lot and how his mom would always sing to him when he got sick. The green paladin tried as hard as she could to remember the stupid song he loved but she couldn't.   
"Mama don't leave!"  
Pidge sang the song that she hadn't sung for years, the song her brother would always sing to her before bed and when she was crying. It had been so long but she knew the words by heart.  
"You are my sunshine my little sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."  
She started out soft but sang louder as she stroked his hair and set his head in her lap. And for a moment it was like she was with her brother again. Before she knew it Lance was asleep and calm for once. She set his head down replaced the cloth once again and walked out of the room. She had forgotten about the paladins outside it.  
"I didn't know you could sing Pidge!"  
"Don't be so loud and if you tell Lance I sung to him you're dead meat Hunk"  
"Okay, Why'd you sing to him anyway?"  
"He called out for his mom"  
"Oh"  
The red, black, and yellow paladins watched as Pidge made her way to her jungle of a room.  
"Do you think he'll remember?"  
"I hope he does"  
"Fat chance"

Two days later his fever broke. four days later Pidge got sick.  
"Spectacular immune system my quiznakking ass"  
"Pidge!"  
"You're not Shiro Lance"  
"Well that much is clear"  
"Oh, and what isn't?"  
"That you of all people got sick"  
"I mean, you weren't even in my room at all!"  
"Lance?"  
"What?"  
"Can you shut up my eyes hurt"  
"That doesn't make any sense!"  
"Exactly"  
A few moments of blissful silence passed.  
"Pidge?"  
"Mhmm"  
"Do you want me to sing to you?"  
"why?"  
"because it always made me feel better when I got sick as a kid?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
She nestled her head into her pillow as Lance started to sing. But what he sang scared her.  
"Lance! where did you hear that song?"  
"Oh, My little sunshine? doesn't everyone know it?'  
"Yeah, but why'd you choose that of all things?"  
"I heard it in a dream"  
"Oh, was it a good one?"  
"As far as fevered dreams go? it was nice and the voice sounded like an angel"  
"That's ridiculous"  
"Well that's what it sounded like now listen and sleep"  
And so she did. Lance left the room. And Hunk was on the outside.  
"So you sang that song to her too?'  
"What do you mean too?"  
"Oh, I thought you knew...Pidge is going to kill me isn't she"  
Once Pidge's fever broke the castle erupted into chaos. Pidge was trying to murder Hunk and Lance was complaining about bonding moments chasing after the two while Keith shouted a "THAT'S HOW IT FEELS!!!" and Shiro sipped his space juice with Coran. Allura was confused but assumed it was a human thing so she too sat down and watched the chaos with a smile. Their paladins were back.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME COMMENTS MY BROS AND DUDETTES


End file.
